1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a connector to join a plastic chain stay and a plastic seat stay to the rear wheel of a bicycle, and particularly to a connector having a pawl-like metal piece attached to the axle of the rear wheel and having two protrusions to be inserted into hollow joint ends of the seat stay and the chain stay.
2. Description of The Related Prior Art
Conventionally, most bicycles employ a metallic chain stay and a metallic seat stay both of which are attached to the axle of the rear wheel by a common pawl-like metal member 1 shown in FIG. 1. The pawl-like metal member 1 has an engaging notch 2 engaged with the axle of the rear wheel and two connecting portions 3 respectively connected to the joint ends of the seat stay and the chain stay by screw-connection, welding, or other suitable connecting means. Recently, there are some bicycles with composite plastic chain stays and seat stays which help reduce the weight of the bicycle, an advantageous effect. These plastic chain stays and seat stays are also connected to the axle of the rear wheel through a pawl-like metal piece. Generally, adhesive is employed to bond the pawl-like metal piece to the plastic chain and seat stays. However, adhesive-bonding is insufficient to prevent separation of the stays from the metal piece. In addition, since the plastic stays are of less hardness and strength than the metal piece, it is inevitable that the joint ends of he stays wear out easily as a result of the stress induced thereat.